


The New Kunoichi

by DarkMoon2017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, F/M, Fighting, High School, Love, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Romance, School, Teens, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoon2017/pseuds/DarkMoon2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new girl in the group has just moved to Konoha, and now just wants to have friends and become a powerful ninja at Konoha High. She has the true talent of a ninja but will she be able to take the pressure of becoming one, surviving high school, and a certain demon-foxed boy... Narutoxoc, Kibaxino, shikamaruxtemari, and sasukexsakura PLEASE REVIEW and I'll try a new chapter daily</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Started

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

**(Robina POV** )

 

"Robina! Robina! Wake the hell up!"

That's the first words I hear every morning from my mom, she can be really annoying but I love her nonetheless.

"I'm up! I'm up! Can't be late for my first day at Konoha High," I yelled as I got a shower and got dressed. I dressed in a green outfit, as usual and put a flower shaped bow in my hair and made it a long golden ponytail. I looked at the mirror one last time to see if I looked presentable and then finally went down stairs for some breakfast.

"Well good morning sweetie! I made you lunch for your first day of high school." She placed the lunch packet on the table next to me and smiled as I thanked her.

"Thanks mom! I can't wait to learn how to be a ninja and all of that great stuff! I'm going to be so kick-ass!"

She looked at me and smiled,

"Language dear! But yes, I agree, you'll be kicking some serious butt from now on! I can't believe my daughter will be a kunoichi! I remember when you wanted to be a princess," she said as tears started to fill her eyes. I glared at her and decided that that was my time to leave,

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going now mother! See you later!"

She wiped her tears away and waved,

"Have a good day Robina!"

I still can't believe that I'm going to study to be a ninja! I'm so excited! The only problem is…how am I going to make any friends? I began to slow down at the thought. I haven't really been good with making friends…EVER. Well maybe that will change today. I can only pray for it.

I had lost my train thought when I bumped into the front door of the school and stepped back a bit.

"Well here goes," I said to myself as I entered the school.


	2. Making a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Ch. 2

I walked through the front door of the gigantic school and went in shock from amazement. The school was so freaking huge! I had to be at least like three floors with lockers and classrooms on every level. I looked around at the people around me and my eyes went wide. They were all carrying knife pouches and all of them had really cool head bands with the leaf village symbol on it. They got them when they completed the academy. They gave me mine when I moved here from hidden light village, hundreds of miles away.

Everyone looked really cool with their headbands on, so I decided to put mine on too. I didn't want to mess up my hair so I just wrapped it around my arm to look sexy and awesome. I held my head high and continued walking through the huge school for a while before I realized that I have no freaking idea where I'm supposed to go.

"Robina Yuuki?"

I turned around to see a slightly taller than me woman with black hair and a clip board in her hand.

"Yes, that's me," I said with a nervous smile.

"Oh good! I'm Shizune, principal Tsunade's personal assistant. She told me to personally escort you to your first class, with you being new and all. I have your schedule and supplies right here and now if you would, follow me."

I sighed in relief and followed the nice woman to wherever my first class was.

"Your first class is ninjutsu ed with Mr. Kakashi Hatake as your teacher. I know you'll love it here Robina! We have all sorts of fun activities and clubs for you to join for your amusement. Alright were here," She said as she stopped by room 107. If I wasn't nervous when I came through the front door, I was really nervous now. I know that I'm the last one in there and that the teacher is going to make me introduce myself to the whole class. I really hope they don't laugh at me or something like that. She smiled as she opened the door and stepped in the classroom with me following her closely. I didn't look up at the class because I was literally shaking from my self-conscious thoughts.

"Kakashi, you have a new student here all the way from the hidden village of Light. She has never been in a school like this before so treat her well," shizune said as she gave me a wink and left me stranded in front of the whole class. Kakashi looked at me and smiled,

"Well hello, would you mind introducing yourself?"

Crap! I knew he would do that. I just have to do this once so I took a deep breath and looked at the class,

"Hi. My name is Robina Yuuki and I'm from the hidden village of light and just moved here to become a strong kunoichi. I'm 16 years old and excel in the art of ninjutsu and medical jutsu."

I gave a little bow to them and turned back to kakashi. I'm so glad that's over because that must've been the longest 5 seconds I have ever had the displeasure of going through!

"Very Good Robina, I am looking forward to seeing you in my class everyday and hope you feel the same. Now for your seating arrangement. Hmmmmmm…. How about you sit next to Ino on the third row to the left. Ino, I expect you will give Robina a Leaf village greeting and show her around school."

And with that he sat back down on his desk and I walked slowly to the seat next to the blond-headed girl, Ino. I sat down and Ino turned to me and smiled,

"Hi Robina, I'm Ino Yamanaka. My family owns the local flower shop in town square! I'll be happy to show you around the school and if you want, we can be really great friends!"

I smiled at her. I smiled at her like I've never smiled at anyone before. I finally had a friend that would talk to me and hangout with me and a person I could go to sleepovers with. I felt like the happiest girl in the world.

"I would love that so much, Ino! I really need help getting the hang of things here and I love the fact that your family owns the flower shop! I have a flower hair bow right here."

She took a look at my bow and squealed in delight.

"OMG, that's like the cutest bow I've ever seen. Maybe later you can get me one of those, haha."

I nodded and chatted with her about girl stuff until Mr. Hatake started class.

"Alright class. Welcome to Ninjutsu Ed. In here we will be learning about Ninjutsu at its finest and how to use it at your finest. I'm not going to lie, the class is hard. Unless you study really hard and listen to all of the notes I tell you. The tests in her are all at least 20 questions long and have at least 1 bonus question. I don't do pop quizzes here because I'm not a douche bag. Although, if you make me mad enough, I can be one very fast. Today, were just going to introduce ourselves and I'll be giving you a quiz on your likes and personality. Please answer the questions with truth or you'll not be treated with respect in my class. Now, let's start with the quiz first. Kiba, will you please pass them out?"

The boy named kiba nodded and took the papers from the teacher. I looked at him curiously; he had brown wild hair with red upside down triangles on his cheeks. Probably a clan thing. He wore a black jacket him and judging by his eyes, which looked like a dog's, he probably had fangs for teeth. He began passing out the papers one by one until he got to me and ino's table. He smiled at me and said,

"Welcome Robina, nice to meet you! The name Kiba Inuzuka and my family owns the local veterinary clinic. Hopefully, we can be friends this year," and with that he gave me my paper, then gave ino her paper while giving her a smile. I could see a slight pink come across her face as he smiled at her and gave her the paper. I smiled and leaned over to her,

"Ino? Ino!?"

She hadn't even realized I was talking to her before I nudged her shoulder. She looked at me nervously and smiled,

"Uhh, yeah Robina, what is it?"

"I couldn't help but notice that you started blushing when kiba smiled at you. You like him don't you!?"

"What!? No, I don't like him. I mean I just got a little warm from being in this outfit. I…I don't like him…really…."

I looked at her and smiled and believed her so she wouldn't be mad at me. I knew she liked him. It was so flipping obvious. But whatever, I'll look into it later. I looked away from ino and noticed the papers had been passed out and kiba had sat back down. Mr. Hatake stood up and simply said,

"You have 20 minutes. Start!"


	3. Surviving the Quiz and Gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Ch.3

 

Okay, this test should be very easy if I know myself so let's get this started.

 **Question 1: What is your favorite color?** It's obviously green!

 **Question 2: What is your favorite song?** I'm going to say it would have to be, "Bring me to life," by Evanescence.

 **Question 3: Do you have any pets, if so how many?** Well I wish I had pets but I don't so, no.

 **Question 4: Are you good at anything?** I smiled at this question because I'm too cocky for my own good. So I put Ninjutsu, medical jutsu, and being sexy as hell.

 **Question 5: Who is your best friend?** I mean, it would have to be Ino or kiba. But I said like 2 words to Kiba so I'm going to say Ino.

 **Question 6-10** were all about if you liked being here or not or if you liked school so I just put yes for every single one of those. Now I was done with the general questions, it was on to the personal questions.

 **Question 11: Do you find yourself sexy?** I so totally think I'm sexy, so screw all of the haters.

 **Question 12: Girl: Are you on your period? Boy: Is your girlfriend, sister or mom on their period?** What kind of stupid question is that? I'm getting on my period just by seeing this crap question. But anyway, I'm gonna say no. That doesn't happen for another few days.

 **Question 13, 14, and 15: Have you seen your parents do it? How did you react? Did you pee yourself because you knew you were scarred for life at that moment in time?** I just stared at the three questions for about half a minute before I lifted my head at the teacher and stared at him. He looked at me and smiled. Then he looked back down to the book he was reading….Bastard…. but he said answer truthfully so…. Yes I have seen them do it, I fainted, and yes I did pee myself while I was unconscious. I can't wait to tell mom about this quiz!

 **Question 16: Did you like the three last questions? :)** NO…..

 **Question 17: Are you a bitch?** I will be if you ask me another stupid question!

 **Question 18: Girl: what size is your bra? Boy: How long is your….Wenius(tip of the elbow)** Ok I'm just gonna skip this question.

 **Question 19: If you had the chance to murder any of your family members, who would it be?** Uhhh myself, I guess…..

 **Question 20: Are you glad this is the last question?** YES!

 **Bonus Question: What type of book am I reading right now?** I looked at him and put the words down very slowly with a face to go with it, PORN -_-

I put my pencil down and turned in my paper while refusing to look Mr. Hatake. Well he won't be my favorite teacher. Hell, I'm kind of scared of him now. I looked at the student behind me, some guys were laughing, some girls were having a fit, and the rest were crying. What an interesting first class Robina…. I walked back to my seat next to Ino and she turned to me with a smile.

"What are you smiling about, Ino? I hope it's certainly not about the quiz!"

"Hehe, no. I just loved your face when you saw his questions. You looked like you were going to go all beast on him or some crap like that. Unlike you, I'm used to Mr. Hatake's perverted ways so I've had practice, hahahaha."

I just glared at her while she laughed. Why couldn't she have told me about the questions!? Then I would've been freaking prepared! I'm just glad that test is over!

"Ok, Ok you had your laugh Blondie. Now let's talk about the guys in our class."

"Oh that's right, I've been meaning to ask you Robina! Which guy do you have your eye on so far?"

I Blushed and looked at the guys. There was one with a pineapple-like hair do with a dark shade of black in it. He was sleeping and by the way he was sleeping, it didn't look like he was getting up soon. I already knew Kiba. I saw a guy with a bowl cut and the biggest eye brows I have ever seen. That's a definite not! Then there was this guy in the corner playing with bugs. He had a huge coat over him and dark goggles….. weirdo….As I scanned the room I also saw a guy you couldn't miss cause he was like super fat! He had long brown hair and wore a samurai outfit. There were a few guys left. One had a super cool hair do, which was black, and it seemed he had his own fangirl club….so he's probably a jerk….There was one pale guy who looked gay to me. I mean he was wearing an outfit with his stomach exposed. I DON'T EVN DO THAT! I think that's all of them. Noooo…wait there's one more guy but he won't turn around! Damn it! Turn Around!

"Turn Around, Damn it," I yelled at the blond-headed boy. At that point everyone looked at me and Ino almost fell out of her seat. I realized what I just did, slapped my hand over my mouth and sat back down quickly,

"Sorry…..Hormones…"

That was so embarrassing! Now they all probably think I'm a bitch. But it did get the boy to turn around so I could see his face. He had cute little whiskers on his face and he had ocean-blue eyes. He and kiba seemed to be best friends since they were both laughing it up over there. Probably about my little outburst a few seconds ago. I turned to Ino who had regained her posture and said,

"Well kiba seems really nice but he's your guy so he's a no-no. What about that blond-haired guy next to him? What's his name?"

"First of all Robina, Kiba's not my guy and that's Naruto. He's kind of an idiot but he's fun to hang out with. Why, you like him, Robina?"

I Looked at her with a blush,

"I don't know! I mean…I haven't even talked to him yet. You think he would be friends with a girl like me? If so that'd make three friends already! You, Kiba, and Naruto, hehe."

"Yeah he'll probably really like you and you'll have more friends than that!"

"I hope so," I said, "Oh and I have one more question"

Ino looked at me, while putting on her lip gloss,

"Shoot."

"Ok, Is that guy over there gay!?" I pointed to the exposed belly boy and then looked back at Ino.

"Oh Sai….I don't think so. I think he's just really confused. But he looks kind of gay doesn't he hahahaha."

We both laughed for about five minutes before Mr. Hatake had to ruin it.

"Alright class, I looked at your test and I've decided that I'm going to hate all of you…..And you all got the bonus question right…..Class dismissed!"

And with that my first class was finished and I had made two friends. That's two more than what I had in my last village. I just have a feeling I'm going to like this school J

"Hey Ino, do you know where I can get my locker number?"

"Oh, you can have the empty one next to me," she said with a smile. Yep, I love this school. Ino and I walked to our lockers and chatted for a bit before the warning bell rang. Our next class was P.E taught by Might Guy. Hopefully he's not a pervert like Mr. Kakashi "porn reading" Hatake over here.

Once we got into the Gym, I couldn't believe my eyes,

"There's fucking two of them!?" Ino just bursted out laughing at my comment and nodded as we made our way to the changing room. I would've thought I would be nervous to change around the other girls but I have like the biggest boobs other than ino and some shy dark-haired girl so I felt proud. Ino and I walked out of the changing room to see most of the guys out already. How is it guys are always faster than girls at everything!? I mean, you don't see a line at the men's restroom do you!?

By now, all of the guys and gals were out of the changing room and ready for some physical Ed.

"ALRIGHT! BEFORE WE GET STARTED, YOU HAVE ARRANGED LINES, WE HAVE THESE FOR THE POWER OF YOUTH AND BLAH BLAH BLAH"

"I glared at Ino and she mouthed the words "I know" and then I giggled a bit before directing my attention back to Guy sensei.

" ALRIGHT FIRST LINE WILL BEEEEE…ROBINA YUUKI, INO YAMANAKA, TEN TEN, AND HINATA HYUGA! SECOND LINE WILL BE NARUTO UZUMAKI, KIBA INUZUKA, NEGI HYUGA, AND SHINO ABURAME! AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST THE THIRD LINE WILL BEE SAKURA HARUNO, SASUKE UCHIHA, CHOJI AKIMICHI, SHIKAMARU NARA, AND SAI!

We all looked at the big eye-browed boy in the center of the room. Naruto pointed at him and said,

"What about bushy brows over here?"

The teacher looked at lee and then back at Naruto

"YOU MEAN LEE? LEE…IS HIS OWN LINE! HE'S MY NUMBER ONE STUDENT IN THIS CLASS AND WILL FOREVER BE MY FAVORITE STUDENT JUST AS LONG AS YOU GIVE AT LEAST 500%, MY BOY"

"YOU GOT IT GUY SENSEI!"

"HAHAHAHA NOW EVERYONE THE FIRST THING WERE GONNA DO IS RUN 10 MILES AROUND THE GYM!"

As soon as he said that, my heart sank. 10 miles!? 10 miles!? I know I need exercise but damn! Before I could complain kiba raised his hand,

"Sensei, I don't get what you mean by "run 10 miles." Could you please show us before we do it ourselves?"

"I LIKE THAT SPIRIT INUZUKA! I WILL MOST CERTAINLY GIVE YOU AN EXAMPLE OF WHAT I MEAN! COME ON LEE LET'S DO THIS THING AND SHOW THESE BEGINNERS WHAT IT TAKES TO PASS MY CLASS! HAHAHA!"

They both started running and Kiba started getting high fives from everyone in the class including me.

"That's all you have to do guys, it works every time," Kiba said with a laugh.

By the time the teacher and Lee were done running everyone had sat down and was having a good time enjoying themselves. We all got silent when Guy sensei came up to us with a pool of sweat not far behind.

"OK KIBA Diddd…. YOu GET…..get….. All OF….THat…," he said out of breath.

Kiba thought for a minute before replying,

"Almost why don't you run one more lap so I can fully experience this example."

"You GOt it…" And with that he started running again but quickly passed out from exhaustion. I think lee passed out on the 8th mile.

I laughed when I got the sudden idea,

"Hey guys we should totally throw water balloons at each so were all wet, then act all tired when they wake up, and then tell them we ran 20 miles. Then we won't have to do them tomorrow, hehe"

Now everyone started giving me hive fives and kiba agreed that we worked great together when giving the teacher heat stroke. So Naruto and kiba got the water balloons and we had the wettest, coldest, most fun water balloon fight ever! Then Guy Sensei started to stir so we all acted like we were out of breath.

"Guy Sensei, we ran 20 miles! With 600% How's that!?"

All he could do was give us a thumbs up and a flashy grin before yelling,

"DISMISSED!" and then passing out again.

Alright that's two classes down, two more to go!

"That really was a smart plan Robina," Ino said as we walked to our lockers.

"Hehe nah, he's just more stupid."


	4. Lunch and Dismissal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Ch. 4

 

My next class is Genjutsu Ed with Ms. Kurenai Yuhi. Seeming as how my first class's teacher was a pervert and my second class, a creepy bowl cut, I didn't really expect Ms. Kurenai to be a good teacher. She's probably snobby and hates kids.

"Good afternoon class! My name is Ms. Yuhi and I will accept Ms. Kurenai as well. In here, we learn about Genjutsu and how to use it. My class can either be very easy for very hard, depending on if you listen to what I have to say. I look forward to teaching you all! Now I'm just going to let you all talk for the remaining 10 minutes before Lunch begins."

I think this is the first teacher who has some sense and securities. May be because she's a woman! I mean if you think about it, it does make sense. I broke my thoughts and turned to Ino to chat with her.

"Hey Ino, can I sit with you when we get to Lunch?"

"Of course, Robina! You can sit with me every day if you want! I do have to warn you though, each lunch table has their own type of people who sit there. Like for example, I sit at the popular girls table. Naruto, Kiba, and Neji sit at the cool guys table. Sasuke, over there, sits at the emo table. Sakura and tenten sit at the medic table and then there's one table with these sand village people, but they won't bother you."

I looked at her with a smile. I was going to sit at the popular girl's table. Me! Popular!? Now that I think about it, I don't know why I haven't been popular in the past. I mean I am beautiful, ask any guy, hahaha.

"That seems interesting. What are we having for lunch? Oh wait, nevermind, I brought mine."

"That was a wise decision, my friend. The school's cool and all, but the food here is crap with a capital C. It literally moves when you're not looking. The principal tries to hide it by trashing the video camera footage but we know what happens, nonetheless…." Right as that moment the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. We all got up from our seats and made our way to the cafeteria. The huge room seemed clean but there was a nasty odor coming from the kitchen. That must've been what they were serving, crispitos. Ino lead the way to her table and I followed quietly but proudly.

"Alright, here we are. There's only about 6 seats here so you're lucky we had one available," she said with a smirk. I looked at her with a nod and sat down next to her. Two other girls came and also sat at the table.

"Hi….my name…is.. H-Hinata H-Hyuga. Nice t-to meet you," the dark-haired girl said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Hehe, likewise, I know we're gonna be pretty good friends, Hinata. So you don't have to be shy around me." She nodded after I said this and I turned to the other girl.

"Hi. My name's Karin. That's about all I have to say," she said. I looked at her closely. She had to red hair, flat chest, and glasses that she kept pushing up her nose every 5 minutes. At first glance, she looked like a total bitch but I can't judge so I'll get to know her.

"Well I also hope you and I can be friends too Karin."

After that we kind of just talked about shopping and gossiping about the people around us. This all came to a halt when Kiba called me over to his table to talk to me. Ino came over too just to make sure the guys weren't planning anything sneaky.

"Hey Kiba, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Just wanted to introduce you to all of the guys, Robina. Sleepy-head over here is Shikamaru."

I waved at Shikamaru and he waved back before laying his head back onto the table. The next guy was Choji who greeted me and got back to eating. I decided to speak up,

"You know Choji, if you keep eating like that you'll become fa-…" I was stopped with Naruto's hand over my mouth and choji looking confused for a second before going back to eating. Naruto sighed in relief and turned back to me,

"Robina that word is taboo to Choji, he gets super pissed and kills everything in his way. So good thing we were here to stop you before that happened," he said with a smile. I nodded and blushed, realizing that naruto's hand was still covering my mouth. He jumped a little and put his hand down with a little blush of his own before kiba continued introducing me to the guys.

"And last, but not least, Cool Guy here is Neji."

I looked at the guy and shrunk when he started staring at me with his grey eyes. Ino slapped him and told him to stop staring and everyone laughed, including me. Kiba then turned to Ino and gave her a high-five and whispered something in her ear. She blushed when his warm breath hit her skin and she quickly nodded at his question.

"Yes! Kiba just reminded me to tell you about the teacher conspiracy! Hahaha, you know how Ms. Kerenai is all innocent and nice and all. Well she's believed to be having a secret relationship with Our Fourth Block teacher, Mr. Asuma. He comes in the flower shop all of the time and buys flowers for her, I think. I always bring it up when he comes and then he just blushes and runs away. I tried following him once but he just disappeared."

"Hmm sounds interesting, I'll have to look into that while I'm here," I said with a smile. We all just talked like that until the bell rang once more. We all laughed as we made our way back to the class and all of our mouths dropped at the sight of the classroom.

"Kerenai Sensei," yelled Ino.

"Asuma Sensei," yelled Kiba.

They were freaking making out on the teacher's desk with Mr. Asuma having his hands up her shirt. The teachers quickly screamed and they both threw smoke bombs at us. We all coughed until the smoke cleared, and there was Ms. Kerenai with her clothes fully on.

"You didn't see anything! Now let's get class started shall we? Let's talk about your greatest fears. I'm going to go down the line until I get to the end. Sakura, you first.

"Ok my greatest fear is being buried alive."

Next is Sasuke,

"My greatest fear is having my brother live."

Next is Lee

"My greatest fear is being paralyzed."

Next is Kiba

"My greatest fear is not finding love."

Ino really blushed at that one. And she says she doesn't like him. Anyway the next person was Naruto.

"My greatest fear is being alone."

I looked at him with sympathy because I knew what he meant by "being alone." I wonder if he had trouble making friends growing up. The next person was Hinata,

"My greatest f-fear is not becoming what I want to be."

Next was Ino. I started getting nervous, what should I say? She sighed and stood up,

"My greatest fear is the death of the ones I care about."

It got silent after that one and guess who's next, me! Why does Ino have to be such a caring friend, ughhhh. I just finally stood up and said,

"My greatest fear is not being accepted for who I am."

I sighed in relief as Ino put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile. I smiled back at her and gave her a quick hug while the others were telling the class their fears.

"Alright, very good class. I now know the personality of each of you. And I have to say, this is one interesting class. The rest of this class will spent by me putting you in assigned groups of four. Now first group will be Sakura, Sasuke, TenTen, and Neji. The second group will be Ino, Robina, Naruto, and Kiba. The third group will be Choji, shikamaru, Temari, and Lee. And the last group will be Shino, Hinata, Gaara, and Karin."

We all nodded and moved to our assigned group tables. I love my group. My very best friends are in it and maybe even a love crush. I looked at Ino and could tell that she was thinking the same thing. We both talked to Kiba and Naruto until the announcements came on.

"Good afternoon students, We will be dismissing school early this evening due to a certain teacher fleeing campus, because he can't accept the fact that students saw him groping another teacher. I swear! Keep your hands to yourself, staff! Don't forget, I'm also the hokage of this village so if you don't behave, you're getting an ass whipping from me! And with that, good day students!"

What a perfect day! I have friends, maybe a crush, and school is getting out early. What could possibly be better than that?

"Oh and I forgot to mention to not come to school tomorrow because it's a Saturday! Why do we even have the first day on a Friday, people? Who came up with this idea!? Was it you Shizune!?

"No ma'am, It was all from one of the village elders."

"That's it I'm kicking your ass, old bitch!"

"Bring it on slug Queen!"

Ms. Kerenai quickly turned off the intercom and laughed nervously.

"Okay, well you heard Lady Tsunade. Class is dismissed. Have a good weekend!"

Everyone cheered at this and packed their stuff to leave. As I finished putting my stuff away, along with Ino, Kiba came up to us with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Ino, Robina, I just wanted to ask you two if you wanted to come train with us on Sunday. Some of us will be at the training grounds for most of the day. If you do, Akamaru would really appreciate it," he said as a dog barked loudly at his side. I looked at the dog and jumped while yelling,

"What the hell!? Where did he come from!?"

"You didn't notice him Robina? He's been with me the whole day."

I shook my head and couldn't believe I didn't notice the huge white dog wagging his tail.

"Sorry big guy," I said as I petted him on the head and scratched behind his ears. He seemed to like that because he started tapping his foot really fast. All of us giggled as we played with the dog for a bit. Ino turned to Kiba and smiled gleefully,

"We would love to Kiba! Thanks for inviting us. Should we bring anything with us?"

"Hmmmmm….you should probably bring some weapons with you and maybe some water if you get tired. We'll be sparring too, so you might want to bring some healing ointment or something like that."

Both Ino and I looked at each other and bursted out laughing. Kiba started to blush hard and looked away from us,

"W-what's so funny? W-was it something I s-said?"

We continued laughing at his cuteness and finally got to the point where we could speak again,

"Kiba, it's not that. It's just that were both medical jutsu specialists, hahahaha. Weren't you listening when we told you that, hahahahha. And were still laughing because your starting to sound like Hinata, hehe."

He blushed even harder, but then smiled at us,

"Alright, Alright, sorry. But yeah, so you will go?

"Yep! We'll see you there Kiba, Bye," we both said as we made our way out of the front doors of the school. Ino giggled as she laughed,

"Kiba looked so cute when he blushed like that. He was more red than his clan tattoos! Hahaha."

"Ha! You were blushing too Ino, hehe. You sure you don't like him for more than a friend?"

"Well I don't know yet. We'll see…Well I gotta go Robina, it was really fun hanging out with you today. Bye!"

I waved at her as she made her way to her flower shop. I couldn't believe my day. It was just perfect, besides that quiz. I wonder what I'm going to do tomorrow. Well better tell mom I'm home,

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Oh Hi, sweetie, your home a bit early."

"Yeah, I'll tell you about that later."

"Ok, how was school?

"Perfect."

 

**Please review this story! And I hope you've liked it so far, I'll try to put up at least 1 chapter every day. I do not own Naruto or the characters. I do own Robina Yuuki though so yeah that's it. Thanks for reading!**


	5. A Canine's Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Ch. 5

 

**(Ino POV)**

 

Ahh…..Saturday. I love Saturday! I mean I still have to work in the flower shop today but that's not a problem. I love dealing with flowers and all of that. I got up from my bed at 9 in the morning to get ready for my shift. I put on my purple outfit exposing my slim stomach and put my hair in a ponytail. I really want a flower hair bow that Robina had yesterday. Speaking of her, she's like the best friend I could've ever hoped for. We talked all day and hung out like best friends should. I'm pretty sure she likes Naruto by the way she always blushes when he talks to her. She said I always blush when Kiba talks to me but I'm sure I don't blush that much towards him. I mean he's like super cute but I don't know if I like him yet.

"Ino, honey, time to open up the shop! You'll be on your own today because I have a mission. Good Luck," Said Dad. Great Now I have to hold the shop up until he gets back, if he does come back today.

"Ok Dad! See you tonight for dinner," I said as I got behind the counter after making sure all of the flowers were in place. Alright let's get this started, I said to myself, as I flipped the closed sign to open. Usually a few people come in the morning and then leave but when noon comes, it becomes busy as hell. Why does everyone in Konoha need flowers!? The door quickly opened and a man came in, out of breath.

"Welcome to Yamanaka Flowers, May I help you?"

"Yeah I forgot my anniversary, can I get a bouquet of roses please?"

"Sure thing," I said as I got the bouquet of roses and brought them up to the cash register.

"That'll be 1500 Ryos please!"

The man smiled and handed me the money.

"Thank you very much, come back soon!"

Well the desperate guy finally left and I went into the back while leaving a shadow clone in my place. I looked at all the flowers and my smile soon faded when I saw 3 huge boxes of weeds. Dad had said that these boxes needed to be thrown in the dumpster across the street. The only problem was that they were all heavy as hell! Well I'll find someone to help me later, right now I need to focus on the shop and selling these damn flowers.

The next couple of hours went by really fast actually, probably because it was a weekend day, but I was happy, nonetheless. I had been fiddling with a daisy's leaves when a huge white dog bursted in and started barking at me happily.

"Akamaru! How are you buddy," I said as I started to pet him, "How'd you get here and where's your partner?" The dog just whiffed his head in the direction of the door and at that moment, Kiba came bursting in as well.

"Akamaru! I told you to sit while I bought some healing ointment! What the crap!? Ino, I'm so sorry he did that!," he said while breathing heavily.

"It's totally fine Kiba, I love seeing Akamaru. Anyway it's nice to see you today," I said with a smile. He looked at me lovingly and smiled,

"It's nice to see you too Ino. Well, while I'm here, I might as well get some flowers for my mom or something.

I nodded and asked what kind of flowers does she liked. He thought for a moment before saying that she liked tiger lilies. I smiled as he said this because that's my favorite flower.

"Alright, that'll be 800 ryos!"

He started to dig in his pocket and pulled out the money. I smiled and took half of it and gave the other half back. He gave me a confused look and tilted his head.

"It's ok Kiba, I got the other half covered. I can't make my friends pay this ridiculous price for flowers." He started to protest but I held up my hand, signaling for him to stop. He finally gave in and thanked me for the flowers.

"Oh wait Kiba! Can you come help me with something in the back?"

"Sure Ino, what do you need?"

I lead him to the back and pointed to the 3 boxes.

"I need someone strong to help me carry those boxes from here to the dumpster across the street. I can't carry it myself but I can if another person helps me. You think you can?"

"Of course, Ino. I'd be glad to help you. I couldn't let you carry those boxes by yourself," he said with a smile. Ok I think I'm blushing again. Damn it! I smiled and lead him to the first box. We both grunted as we lifted the heavy box and he insisted that he be the one to walk backwards, making it easier for me. I nodded and we made our trip to the the dumpster. We got the first and second box easily. And went to get the third box.

"God, it's hot. What month is it again, Kiba?

"Ughhhhhh! July…I'm about to die out here," he said jokingly.

"Don't worry, tough guy, I'll get some cold water when were done." That seemed to boost his spirits as we carried the last and final box to the dumpster. We both cheered for the job well done and I gave him a big hug as a reward. I blushed really hard and so did he. It was soooooo cute! We both made our way to the shop that my shadow clone had been serving in and I went to go get the water bottles. I opened the cooler and got two huge bottles of cool water. I came back to find kiba petting akamaru while he was asleep.

"Guess he got tired of watching us, huh?"

I laughed at him and sat by him, while giving him the water. We both drank the bottles fast with our necks wet from some of the water leaking out. We sat there in silence before I accidently laid my head on his shoulder. I jumped when I had realized what I'd done and apologized quickly. He laughed, while blushing a bright red,

"Hahaha it's ok Ino. To tell you the truth, it felt comforting when you did that," he said while looking away from me. I Looked at him, blushing even more red and smiled. I looked away from him and at the clock. It was 11:30. Which meant that rush hour would come in about 15 minutes. I frowned at the clock and turned my attention back to Kiba.

"I had fun talking to you Kiba, but I have to get back to work before rush hour begins. I'm sorry," I said with my head down, obviously depressed. He soon turned to me and lifted my chin so I looked at him,

"It's alright Ino, I had a fun time too. Don't be sad…..we still have tomorrow's training right?"

I smiled at him and nodded with excitement. He smiled too and stood up. He extended his hand to help me up and I took the warm gesture with glee. I got the courage to thank him again for what he did,

"Thanks again for helping me, Kiba-kun," I said as I gave a soft kiss to his cheek. He nodded while sporting a good blush where I kissed him. He finally rounded up Akamaru and the flowers he had bought earlier and waved his goodbye. I waved back and leaned on the counter, thinking about how that just went. I readied myself for the rush that was soon to come and thought about Kiba one last time before helping the first rush of customers.

Maybe I do like him a little bit.

 

**Don't you just love that pairing. Well there's more to come so get ready. The next chapter will all be about the training day and I will get into some of the other couples as well as Naruto and Robina's. Again I don't own any of the Naruto characters but I do own Robina so yeah. Again pleave review this tory and tell me how you think I did. Until next chapter! J**


	6. Sparring Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Ch. 6

 

**(Robina POV)**

 

It just turned Sunday and Ino and I were making our way to the training ground to spend time with Naruto and Kiba. I was so excited about this day that I slept all day, Saturday, just to be sure that I had enough energy to be able to be a match for whoever I was sparring with. Ino told me about her and Kiba's day yesterday and I'm getting the feeling that they're about to kiss or something like that.

We finally made it to the training ground at about noon and boy was it hot! I would take my shirt off but Naruto and Kiba will be there. And if they see all of this, they'll be trying to rape me by the end of the day.

"Hey Naruto, hey Kiba," I said as we made our way over too them. Naruto looked away from Kiba, who was giving water to Akamaru and ran over too us.

"Hey guys, I mean girls! Glad you could make it! You two are the only ones who actually showed up. Guess it was too hot for everyone else. We were just about to start sparring with each other. So you two should probably get your jutsu and weapons ready."

"Ok Naruto we'll be ready in a moment."

Naruto nodded and made his way back while wee waved at a distant Kiba. Ino and I both got our kunai ready and gloves on so we wouldn't mess up our soft hands. It looked like Naruto and kiba were doing the same. Ino was ready and ran over to the two guys while I stayed in the same spot.

Okay Robina, you got this. Don't hurt them too much; don't let them hurt you too much. I finally got up slapped my cheeks and ran over to the three near the river stream.

"Alright guys, we made a system that randomly picks names of the person you're going to spar with. We'll only have 1 spar session today, just so we don't hurt each other too much," said Kiba. Everyone nodded and he pulled the little lever of the randomizing device.

"Alright guys, the match today is Naruto and Robina, so that leaves me and Ino." We all smiled, happy with our match-up. Naruto took out a timer and set it on a log,

"We have an hour to beat the crap out of each other before this thing goes off. You have the first five minutes to hide and make a plan. Are we ready?" Everyone nodded. And he set the timer.

"Start!"

 

**(Robina POV)**

 

I decided to hide in a tree, you know since it's like the only thing for miles besides the Main Gate. I don't know how I'm going to attack Naruto and I don't know how he's going to attack me. Let's see, my ninjutsu is light. Naruto's is wind. So maybe I have a chance.

Wwwwiwiisisisisshhhhhhhhhhhh!

What the crap was that?

"I think I need a new hiding spot," I said to myself.

"I think you do, too"

Naruto was right above me when he said this and I jumped of the way of his kunai when he dropped down. I formed my hand signs and light teleports to the ground. He quickly followed with multiple Naruto's throwing themselves at me. I made shadow clones of my own and started rampaging through the population of Naruto's and I soon destroyed them all. He came up from behind me and punched me to the ground. I got up and kicked him in the legs then punched him to where he face planted a tree. I attacked him with my kunai, but he soon turned into a log. Damn it! Where did he go? Oh crap! The ground!? He came bursting through the ground and upper cut punched me in the sky. I coughed up some blood but I wasn't done yet. I landed on my feet and concealed my chakra in my fist then released it on his face.

"Take this!" And with that, Naruto flew through about 3 trees and landed on the ground spitting blood from his mouth. He looked at me and smiled. Why the hell is he smiling!? I soon realized that I came into his trap and was soon met with a hard punch to the stomach. I coughed up more blood and fell to my knees. He took me by my foot and swung me across the forest at a blinding speed. Let me tell you, this hurt like shit! I laid on the ground a few seconds before Naruto was in the sky yelling,

"Rasengan!"

Crap Crap Crap! I quickly got out of his way and positioned myself in front of him.

"Now it's my turn," I said as I my hand signs and formed two light-shining knives. I quickly threw them at him and they reformed in my hands. I think I threw about 20 of them before they actually hit him. But when they began to hit him, he started getting the crap beat out of me with all of my knives. I then formed a Glowing Bow and started shooting arrows at him. He couldn't take it anymore, so he formed his shadow clones and connected them together to form a ladder. Then he swung them at me and the Naruto's hit me hard to the ground. My vision became blurry so I just laid on the ground, limb. I couldn't take it anymore, I was done.

"Y-y….you ww—winnn…," I said as I groaned from the pain. He limped over to me and smiled while he sat down next to me,

"Wow Robina, you're pretty strong. I'm sorry I hurt you though. If it makes you feel any better, you almost won. I feel like passing out right now so let's call it a tie, alright."

I smiled at him with blood from my mouth dripping. He quickly wiped the blood away with his hand and carried me over to the stream so he could get me cleaned up.

"So Robina, have you heard about the new couples this year?" I looked at him curiously,

"No, what do you mean Naruto?"

"Well I don't know if this true or not but I heard Shikamaru and Temari were caught making out near the ramen shop. I also heard that Neji and Ten Ten were caught Having sex in Neji's room," he said as he washed the blood from my hair.

"Hmmm sounds like that's not a rumor, it's a fact, hehe. Naruto smiled at me and frowned when he saw the blood on me. He brought me close to his chest and whispered in my ear,

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. I can't believe I was that aggressive with you. Please forgive me Robina."

I looked at him with sad eyes,

"Naruto, I don't care if you hurt me or not. And I already forgave you when I was beaten, so don't think about it, okay."

I gave him a reassuring smile and hugged him. We both blushed at each other and look away in opposite directions. I then had the thought of Kiba and Ino,

"Hey Naruto, how do you think Kiba and Ino are doing?"

 

**(Kiba POV)**

 

I looked through the leaves to see that Ino wasn't hiding at all and that she was ready for anything. She looked so beautiful in that purple outfit she was wearing. I frowned at the sight and turned to Akamaru.

"Boy, I don't think I can hurt her. She's too delicate. What do you think?" The white fur ball just nuzzled the boy with his nose which told him to go after her.

"So I think I'll let her hurt me but I won't hurt her. As long as I dodge her attacks it shouldn't hurt that much. I'm gonna have you stay here, okay boy. Just take a little nap." The dog nodded and laid his head down on the branch.

Well here goes Ino. I jumped out of the branch and pretended to attack her. I gave a few weak punches that she easily dodged and she punched me into a tree trunk. I then jumped out of her next attack the tree that I was once at quickly disappeared. She turned to me, with a kunai in her hand, and lunged forward at me punching and slashing as fast she could. I tried to dodge it but she was too fast and was soon getting the hell beat out of me. I fell to the ground after a few kicks to the stomach she had made.

"Come on Kiba, you can do better than that!" she again jumped for ward throwing punches and kicks like a lightweight champ. I dodged them all and gave her a good push before jumping back and doing a jutsu that wouldn't hurt her that much.

"Fang over Fang!"

I twirled toward the ground under her feet, instead of her and blew her off her feet. She groaned when hitting the ground and rolled out of the way of my twirling cyclone. She then started to do a jutsu of her own.

"Mind Transfer jutsu!"

I don't know what happened after that but I woke up to being trapped to the ground. She then ran up to me screaming a battle cry and placed a punch to my stomach that sent me flying into the bank with half of me in the water. She walked over to me and kneeled down next to me. I coughed up some blood and closed my eyes to substitute the pain she had given to my stomach. She looked at me confused,

"Kiba, I know you weren't fighting your hardest back there, and are you okay? I didn't mean to make you cough up blood."

"Well Both Akamaru and I agreed that you looked too beautiful today to get punched in the face so I decided to just take your punches without fighting back," I finally admitted while looking up at her. Her eyes started to get watery and she put my head in her lap.

"Kiba, that is the greatest things that anyone's done for me. You're really sweet, you know that," she said with a smile, "But don't do it ever again! You let me hurt you without me even knowing it and now you're coughing up blood!" She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes and kissed my forehead. I put my hand around her neck and leaned my face close to mine. I pressed my lips to her and she quickly followed my example. Her soft lips against mine, was the best feeling I had ever felt. She tasted like honey and smelled like flowers, literally. I was in heaven. She broke away and kissed my neck for a second before staring back at me.

"I really like you, Kiba. I hope you know that. I'm going to heal you now so just rest in my lap until I'm done." I just nodded while she began healing me with her medical jutsu. The last thing I remember was her soothing words and her soft hands going through my hair as I drifted off to sleep in her lap.

I don't just like you Ino, I love you.

 

**(Robina POV)**

 

Well the day was done and we had got our stuff packed to go. Naruto had healed me and cleaned thee blood from me. Ino and Kiba quickly came to us after, with their hands entwined and I realized that they were a couple now and smiled. For the rest of the day we all got into our bathing suits and soaked in the stream. We had water fights and had a great time. But then a storm came and now we have to go.

Naruto and kiba asked us if we wanted to go get some dinner, and we agreed. We're on our way to the barbecue place now. Each of us with a wide grin on our faces.

 

**Well there you go, chapter 6. Please review this story and answer my new poll saying which story I should put Robina in next. Unless you don't like her. But that's unlikely, you can't hate Robina! Anyway the next chapter might be up tonight and, again, I don't own Naruto or the characters, just Robina!**


	7. Newly Found Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Ch. 7

 

As we made our way to the barbecue, a certain pinkette and emo kid joined us. They were couple, who would've thought!?

"So then we just kissed and have been together for months now," said Sakura in all her glory. Sasuke kind of just rolled his eyes at her and kept on walking next to Naruto. He kept whispering something to him and they kept glancing at me while they did this. I could feel my face get really hot and I sped up in front of them. I walked up to a very cute couple, Kiba and Ino, before whispering to them,

"Hey, I think those two back there are talking about me. What do you think they're saying? Ino looked at Kiba before telling me,

"If you haven't noticed Robina, Naruto like really likes you. Sasuke's probably asking him questions about what you two did today."

Kiba nodded at me, along with Ino, and I gave them a confused look.

"He…..likes…..me?"

The both laughed at me cluelessness and I got all red again.

"I don't think that's true, you two. I think you're both just imagining things.

"Yeah you're right, maybe that's why Naruto told me that he touches himself while thinking of you," said Kiba with a smirk. Ino put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing and I was shocked at what he just said.

"No he didn't!"

"Haha, yes he did, Robina. He told me right before you two got to the training ground, I swear!"

I groaned and stomped my feet a little bit. What the crap Naruto!? Thinking about me when you do your business!? That's just so disgusting! I looked at Naruto and Sasuke and gave them a "You two are freaking gross" look. They tilted their heads at me and told me to come over there to tell them what was wrong. I decided to ignore them and finish the journey to the barbecue shop alone. No wait, Akamaru! Yeah, he can be my friend! We'll gossip about boys and give each other manicures. Ok, I'm going crazy just thinking about this whole situation.

Before we knew it, we were in front of the Barbecue place. We all walked inside to find Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Temari watching Choji stack up their food bill for the night.

"Let's go sit with them," I said and everyone nodded. We all greeted them and sat down in the empty places on the floor at the gigantic table. We all ordered more barbecue and Shikamaru had said that he would get the bill, but only this once. I sat next to Naruto, just to see if my suspicions are correct.

"So Choji, how many pieces of meat have you eaten since you started," I asked him.

"About 42, so far," he said with a mouthful of steak. My mouth literally fell open and I was going to say something when Naruto glared at me and I shut my mouth. Temari looked at Ino and smirked,

"So Ino, you two are a couple now? How did that happen?"

"I'll tell you later Temari, but you need to tell me how you and Shikamaru got together now." Temari almost choked the drink she was drinking and shikamaru fell over.

"How did yo-u…..I mean, what do you mean!?"

"Dude, we all know you two are together, spill it," I said.

They both groaned in unison. How cute! She looked up and told us that they were yelling at each other and then she tripped and they accidently kissed. But Shikamaru kept kissing her when Temari tried to pull away and that's when it got very….let's just say…SEXY.

"Wow, some story. Now Neji and Ten Ten, your turn!"

Ten Ten smiled and told us easily while neji put his head down.

"Well…Neji and I were training when he accidently hurt my arm and I started to cry. He hugged me and wrapped my arm in a bandage while kissing it, telling me that it was okay. Then we stood there for a second with red faces and before we knew it, we were making out!"

Everyone went "awwwwwwwwwwwwwww" and Neji's face went as red as a tomato. We all laughed and continued eating the barbecue. Kiba threw a piece of meat to Akamaru and he caught it happily. It seemed all happy until Sasuke had to be a total douche and say,

"You know Robina, maybe you should be a pole dancer," he said pointing at the pole dancer a few feet away from us, "It seems like something you would do, hahahahaha."

Okay that hurt. He basically just called me a slut and a prostitute. I stood up with tears in my eyes and ran out of the restaurant while hearing Sakura slapping the side of Sasuke's head and Naruto screaming his head off. I knew this would happen. You make all of these friends, but then there's that one moment where all of that happiness come crashing down and then you're alone again in the darkness. I continued my way, away from the shop while never looking back.

 

**(Naruto POV)**

 

"How could you say that to her, bro!? That was really a "dick" move! She wasn't even doing anything to ruin your day and you just insult her and make her cry!"

Everyone was staring at me now but I didn't care. Nobody as cool, beautiful, and funny as Robina should ever have to cry. My face was red and I was slamming my fists on the table. Sasuke just shrugged and went to the bathroom. I glared at his back and sighed. Ino began to get up and follow Robina, but I stopped her,

"No Ino, I got this."

I began running as fast as I could outside of the barbecue place and made my way to the little blond figure in the distance. She was fast but I was faster and quickly caught up to her at the main gate of the village.

"Robina, what are you doing!?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and yelled,

"I'm leaving! I left my old village because of people like that! And I will not let this village become a bitch to me as well."

She was sobbing now and I moved closer to her. She stepped back but I stepped forward and brought her close to my chest. She stopped talking and sobbed in my chest while we sat down on a log.

"Robina, Sasuke just says things he doesn't realize are bad. And I'm not letting you leave. It's all going to be okay and I will protect you from anything…..if you want me too….."

She looked up at me and started yelling,

"Who said that you were my guardian!? Who said that I needed protection? Why…..are you saying all of this….now?"

I lifted her chin so that she would look at me and finally got the courage to tell her how I felt about her.

"You want to know why?"

She nodded and I crashed my lips to hers. Her eyes widened but she soon quickly kissed back. I put my hands around the back of her head and deepened the so-longed-for kiss. She did the same, with putting her hands on my neck and the other my hair. We were both in ecstasy and couldn't stop the perfect moment. We both finally had to pull apart for air and we both panted,

"Because I Love you, Robina."

She, again had tears in her eyes, but I could tell they were tears of joy. She continued to pant for air but brought me in for a loving and caring hug.

"I…never got the chance to tell you that I feel the same for you, Naruto…..I felt it as soon as I saw you in class for the first time. You just had a certain aura around you that brought me towards you and now I know you had the same feeling," she said as she laid her head on my chest. I put my hands on the small of her back and gave her another quick hug,

"You think you can go back to the restaurant with me and we can get this all over with?"

She looked at me and smiled, while giving me a soft kiss on my lips,

"I think so but you have to protect me from Sasuke, Okay."

"You know I will, beautiful"

We made our way back to the restaurant, hand to hand, and returned to our table. Ino gave a delighted squeal and Sasuke stood up,

"Look Robina, I didn't mean to hurt you and I'm really sorry. Can we be friends still…?"

"Yes, but just be careful what you say from now on, okay."

He nodded and we sat back down.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and talking. It was about 11 PM before we all left the barbecue place. I looked at Robina and asked her if she wanted me to walk her home and she nodded. We walked there in silence before we made it to her home near town square.

"Well this is the place….I had a really great day spending time with you Naruto…..I love you….."

I smiled at her with a toothy grin and returned her affectionate comment. I then kissed her goodnight and we stood there, not wanting to end the love-making night. We couldn't help but notice that her mother was looking at us through the curtains but quickly went to the door.

"Robina, who's this?"

"Mom, this is Naruto, my boyfriend. I love him a lot."

"Love him huh? Okay both of you come inside."

We both nodded and followed her mom inside the big home. She told Robina to come over to her and she whispered something to her. Robina gave a look of confusion but she nodded and went upstairs. Her mom turned to me and smiled. She opened my hand and put a packet in it.

"Safety first, cutie."

I looked in my hand to find she put a condom in them and I gave a nervous grin and laughed. My laugh soon stopped when Robina came down in a green nightgown and her flower hair bow.

"Mom, why did you tell me to put this on?"

"Because Naruto's spending the night, honey."

She looked at me with a confused face and I showed the condom in my hand. She quickly got the message and smiled.

"Okay well were gonna go to my room!" And with that she sprinted upstairs. I laughed again and thanked her mom. She nodded and I started up the stairs to find Robina on the bed waiting for me, her legs wiiiiddddddddeeeeeee open. I smiled to myself.

This is going to be a long night…

 

**Well there you have it. My first story is finally done and I'm exhausted! Again I don't own any of the Naruto characters, only Robina. I'm sorry that I couldn't include the sex scene because this story has a T rating but if I get enough views, likes, and reviews, I'll write the sequel with the rating of M. Hehe no Limits! But that's all up to you guys. And I'm not the one to keep people waiting so I I do write a sequel, the chapters will come in as soon as possible so you don't get pissed and have to wait for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed my little first fanfic! Later!**


End file.
